crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuova Goku (EX-Fusion)
Nuova Goku is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Nuova Shenron that appears in Dragon-Ball Fusions. =Appearance= Nuova Goku is a fusion of Goku and Nuova Shenron in which Nuova's traits are more dominant. However, Goku's hairstyle and facial traits do make an appearance, he also grows a Saiyan tail as a result of the fusion. =Personality= His personality traits include heroic, excitable, friendly, and fairly kind to other people. =Powers and abilities= Power-level Nuova Goku combines the power of Nuova Shenron and the adult Goku from the time of Dragon-Ball GT. He naturally generates a yellow flame-like aura and his powers are primarily based around Goku's standard energy attacks amplified with Nuova's fire. His power in base form is unrestrained due to Nuova being in his true golden form and Goku is at full power due to being in his proper adult body. As he transforms, Nuova Goku undergoes the natural progression of power-levels related to the usual multipliers of the various Super-Saiyan states. Nuova Goku is an S-Rank, second only to G-Rank characters. *This puts him on the same level of power as other S-Rank fusions, such as: Android 1718, Arale 18, Barlot, Coolieza, Damira, Demon-King Daccolo, EX Gohanks, EX Prilin, EX Trunks, Ginyuman, Great Jaco, Great Saiyaman 12, Jacunks, Kallohan, Kibicollo Kai, Picohan, and Towane. Forms and transformations Ultimate Fighting-Form Nuova Goku is naturally in Nuova Shenron's true golden form as part of his base state due to Nuova being in his real form when he fused together with Goku. He naturally generates a aura most of the time due to the large output of Ki and it is yellow as is normal for Saiyan's, but it gets denser and more fiery as he charges for his Super-Saiyan transformations and the energy turns red-orange when he does this; also, when he enters a higher-energy state, his glow settles into a blazing orange-tinted appearance. Super-Saiyan The initiation of Nuova Goku's Super-Saiyan form causes his hair to spike upwards in typical fashion for the form, though his hair retains its' normal black coloration. The colors of Nuova's wings, armor parts, and boots become a burnished gold and copper orange, his skin goes from straight yellow to yellow with a greenish tint, his tail goes from brown to black and the fur becomes spikier, and his eyes turn red. His power naturally undergoes a colossal boost as a result of the transformation into his Super-Saiyan form. His aura becomes more pronounced in this state due to the spike in his power-level and retains its' yellow hue, but becomes more fire-like and visible with an orange color when he charges to enter his Super-Saiyan 2 form. Super-Saiyan 2 Upon transformation into his Super-Saiyan 2 form, Nuova Goku undergoes very little change from before aside from his hair going from black to an ashy grey color. He retains the golden-orange coloration on his armor, the spiky black fur on his tail, the greenish tint to his yellow skin, and his red eyes. His power-level doubles as a result of his assumption of his Super-Saiyan 2 form. His aura takes on a much greater intensity as a result of his increased power, gaining a jagged flame-like appearance with periodic flashes of lightning-energy, and when he powers up to enter his Super-Saiyan 3 form his aura becomes takes on a more visible and orange colored fire-like quality. Super-Saiyan 3 Assuming his Super-Saiyan 3 form, Nuova Goku takes on a radically different appearance than his previous Super-Saiyan or Super-Saiyan 2 forms. His hair grows out into a massive and spiky mane, returning to its' black coloration, though unlike a normal SS3 he retains his eyebrows. His wings and armor parts take on a bright crimson red color, but his boots retain their golden-orange color, and his eyes fully become a glowing radioactive green color. His skin undergoes a change from yellow to a stony grey and his tail fur is still spiked but takes on an ashen grey color like his SS2 hair. His power is several times greater than Super-Saiyan 2 as a result of this form and takes on a more constant and solid fire-like quality while still retaining its' yellow shade. Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:EX-Fusions (Dragon-Ball)